


regrets are useless in my mind

by lostin_space



Series: my 12 (actually 13) days of gifts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: The worst part of feeling useless was that it was abundantly clear to everyone else just how useless she was.
Relationships: Isobel Evans & Rosa Ortecho
Series: my 12 (actually 13) days of gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569967
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	regrets are useless in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of 13 of my 12 (actually 13) days of gifts!  
> I'm super excited to share all of this. This one is for [theballetslippertheblackhoodie](http://theballetslippertheblackhoodie.tumblr.com//) on tumblr who sent me the request literally back in june. It took me waaaay to long to get around to this. Hope you all enjoy!

Isobel didn’t speak to anyone for a week.

For the first few months after Max’s death, she’d tried her best to help. She wanted to bring him back, she _needed_ to bring him back, but it kept becoming more and more clear that she was just a nuisance in the entire thing. Liz and Michael were the smart ones, Alex had all the alien information, Kyle was slowly but surely becoming medically aware of their biology, and Maria was fantastic at mothering them all into sleeping and eating enough. It left no room for Isobel to do anything but _hover_. She felt fucking useless.

The worst part of feeling useless was that it was abundantly clear to everyone else just how useless she was. Once she locked herself away, she’d had all of them come by at least once and tell her that she _was_ important and needed, but they couldn’t give a reason how. She was just there. She was just another body in the way, another mouth to feed.

It wasn’t until the seventh day that a new voice appeared.

“Isobel? C’mon, open up,” Rosa said.

“Why are you here?” Isobel asked, opening up her door. Rosa smiled and slipped inside.

“To annoy you.”

Isobel couldn’t even manage a smile. She wrapped her arms around herself as Rosa made herself at home in the little apartment Isobel had begun to rent after selling the house Noah had chosen. It made her feel better to have her own space that wasn’t tainted with memories that were still confusing to process.

"You know, people are worried about you," Rosa said, picking up a little glass figurine that Isobel's mother had given her when she was young. It was of a little girl in a power pose and given with a promise that she could do anything.

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't be," Isobel said, sitting on the couch with her legs folded beneath her, "It's not like I'm helpful anyway."

Isobel waited for the spew of "oh but you are" followed by them not being able to give an example. Instead, Rosa looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"So? I'm not either," Rosa said, putting the figurine down and then running her fingers over a desk.

"What?" 

"You're not special in being useless. We're both useless. We're not super smart or super powerful or super anything. Yeah, you could have enhanced powers, but that feels kinda useless when Michael's already ahead of the game. So we're both just boring," Rosa decided. Isobel didn't know what to say to that. She just watched her walked around until she came to flop down onto the couch. "Isn't being normal just a bitch?" 

Isobel let out a dry laugh. "You know, I spent my whole life trying to be normal. Now that I kind of am in comparison to everyone else, I feel horrible."

"Yeah, but there's no point in feeling horrible. You can't help it. They have all the bases covered," Rosa explained. Then, with a sigh, she sat up straight and faced her. "Look, Isobel, I get it. Life sucks. But they don't want a life without you in it. Hell, even I can't imagine a life without you." 

"You hate me," Isobel pointed out. Rosa rolled her eyes.

"I don't _hate_ you," she corrected, "I don't really know you. I've had a whole month of being re-alive to realize I have no idea who you are. But, still, you're kind of integral to this whole thing, so, if we're both being boring and normal, why can't we be boring and normal together?" 

Isobel didn't really know what to say to that. Company wouldn't be horrible, but she didn't know if that was such a good idea. Her and Rosa hanging out sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"Oh, you know what? You can help catch me up!" Rosa suggested.

"Catch you up?" 

"Yeah, I literally just discovered Vine yesterday. Liz hasn't told me anything valuable," she complained. Isobel took a slow breath. That was something she could do. The world of social media and pop stars were pretty much her forte when it came to guilty pleasures. "Then you're doing something useful."

"Okay," Isobel agreed, sitting up just a little bit, "Well, did you know that Michael Jackson died?"

"He did? See, Liz has told me nothing," she scoffed. Isobel smiled just a little bit. 

"Obama won the presidency. Oh, and you'll never guess what came out about Bill Cosby," Isobel said, suddenly getting excited about all the things she could retell for the first time. 

"Spill everything, catch me up," Rosa pushed, smiling happily. Whether the happiness was about the information or her success as waking Isobel from her slump, no one knew.

Isobel decided that maybe she was good for something. 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
